World of Chaos
World of Chaos is a Heartless that is found in Kingdom Hearts that serves as the final boss of the game. It is a titanic battleship that Ansem bonds himself to for his final attack, and consists of several armaments and cores that must be defeated in order to expose Ansem. Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' After Donald and Goofy are captured, Sora is forced to fight the now gigantic Ansem on his own, until Ansem is forced to retract himself into the ship. After Sora releases his friends and destroys the ship's Core, Ansem is exposed and forced to fight the three heroes together. Eventually, the heroes destroy the World of Chaos, and when Ansem calls upon Kingdom Hearts to aid him, he is obliterated by the light that sleeps within it. Strategy First Incarnation During the battle, Ansem wields a large double-bladed Soul Eater pole arm. World of Chaos can shoot lasers from virtually anywhere in the arena, as well throw Bit Snipers (Final Mix) or call on Bit Snipers at any time (Kingdom Hearts). Its ultimate attack consists of knocking Sora back and firing numerous lasers that track Sora. A shirtless Ansem has merged with this living Heartless ship, so cast Aeroga and lock onto him. Fly around and inflict damage to him from various angles, much as you did with Ursula and Chernabog. Avoid all the laser beams which emanate from Ansem by flying away and moving up and down. When they’re gone, lock onto him again. Also, watch out for his halberd attacks, as they’re powerful. Fortunately, he doesn’t swing this weapon too often. Taking him out will send you into another part of the ship. Room Cores Appearing during the final battle with the World of Chaos, there are three Room Cores that are prisons consumed in darkness. At the beginning of the battle, Donald Duck and Goofy were imprisoned in separate ones. Sora was at one point imprisoned in one, but escaped. Each of them is within a pitch black zone with the Heartless emblem on the floor, filled with Heartless. These are only able to be attacked by destroying all the Heartless in the room. Room Core: Use the target lock to wipe out one Shadow after another. When you beat the last one, a sinewy strand appears in the center of the room. Go after it with a combo to free yourself from the black zone. Room Core (II): When the Artillery are eliminated, a portal appears. Fly into it to rescue Goofy. Except for having Darkball Heartless (which drop MP balls) to face and Goofy on your side, this fight is just like the last Room Core battle. Destroy the glowing Room Core itself to get both Sora and Goofy out of there. Room Core (III): The defeated Face reveals another portal. Fly in to rescue Donald. This is an easier fight, since your party is back together. The only problem is, you’re taking on a room of airborne Invisibles. Beat them with physical attacks, then attack the red Room Core to exit. Artillery Artillery is a Heartless that appeared on the World of Chaos. They are bluish organic cannons that are attached to the World of Chaos, and shoot blue blasts of energy at Sora as he flies by. A stronger version of them are also present, called Heavy Artillery. When they are destroyed by Sora, Donald, and Goofy, another set respawns after a certain time, but within the time when they're gone attacking the World of Chaos becomes a more manageable task. Face The Face is on the front of the World of Chaos, Ansem's true form. Sora and Goofy must defeat the Face before rescuing Donald during the Final Battle of Kingdom Hearts. The Face's attacks are fierce and powerful, with vicious bites and powerful energy blasts. However, Sora and Goofy prevailed in the end. A good strategy for defeating Face is to cast Aeroga on Sora and attack with combos, but keep your MP up to cast Curaga etc. The face seems to be one of Ansem's minions that he summons to his aid in the fight against Sora. The Face will frequently open its mouth and release lightning bolts from the sky (a la Thunder,) that will automatically seek out and strike Sora from above no matter where he is. The only way to dodge them is to glide around the area. On top of that, many missile shooters can harm you, so stay alert. When the Face's HP is depleted, you will have to enter the Mouth of the Face to fight more Heartless and rescue Donald, then you will be able to attack the central energy core of the World of Chaos Heartless. Main Core The Main Core is the "heart" of the World of Chaos. It is reached when you have been reunited with Donald and Goofy after the fight with Xehanort's Heartless the first time around. There isn't really much of a strategy to this fight, all you really need to do is whack at the heart and block the lasers coming from the tentacles shooting lasers or destroy the defenses. It looks like some sort of a face of a cat(or something like that) and it somewhat sort of shaped like a "blob" and it moves when you hit it. Second Incarnation Aware of the damage the heroes are causing to the World of Chaos, Ansem breaks the seal on himself in order to stop them from destroying it, so it's time for the party to take him on one last time. He hasn't changed much since the last fight, except for a new super powerful attack that can suck Sora, Donald and Goofy as close as it can to it before it explodes, so cast Aeroga on Sora and fly in to take him down for good. Battle Quotes "Return to Darkness!" "Welcome the Darkness in your Heart." "All shall be extinguished." "Still confused? Then perhaps this will enlighten you." "Come forth!" "Weak ones, witness real power!" "Come...Darkness!" "Is this the answer? It cannot be!" See Also *Xehanort's Heartless *Xehanort's Heartless (Boss) *Bit Sniper Category:End of the World Category:Kingdom Hearts bosses